


Heirs

by jynx



Series: Bonded [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Durin Family Feels, F/F, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades later, Fili and Kili need heirs. So they find a way to have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LAURA!!!! 8D

"Harassing you again?" Kili asked, sitting in Fili's lap. He'd found his bondmate in the council room, staring moodily down at the stone table. Fili's arms came up around Kili and held him close but said nothing. "Sweetie," he drawled. "You're blocking me."

"They talk about this only when you're not around," Fili said. "I hate it."

"Talk about what?" Kili asked.

"After everything they should just leave us alone," Fili continued. His frustration was leaking through the bond slightly so Kili reached up, removing the crown, and using his fingers to massage Fili's temples. "Don't they see that it would ruin everything?"

"Nothing could be so drastic to ruin everything," Kili said softly. He fixed a loose braid and continued to try and soothe his brother's head.

"They want me to have children," Fili said. There was the tiniest hint of repulsion through the bond and Kili kept himself calm to keep Fili calm.

"Well, if they insist on having children for the feast then I'm sure we can talk to Bombur. There should be plenty of recipes he can try. Obviously no dwarven children because that would be rude. I hear the children of men are quite plump and tasty, though. Bard might be willing to spare one or two if we ask nicely."

Fili stared at him.

"What?" Kili asked. "You said the council--ooooh, did you mean the other way? Silly me."

"I won't do it," Fili said. "I won't do that to you."

Kili leaned in and kissed Fili's forehead. "We need to talk about it, though. The council isn't going to stop and it is one of your kingly duties."

"Kili!" Fili said sharply.

Kili slid off his lap and tugged him to his feet. "Come, brother. Dinner is in our chambers and is getting cold. And then we'll see if we can relax you."

:::

Fili traced the black ink pattern in Kili's hip before leaning in to trace it with his mouth and tongue. Kili let him, idly unbraiding all of Fili's many braids.

"A...compromise," Kili said into the silence. "They want a child from you, they probably want one from me as well."

"Kili, no," Fili said, sitting up.

Kili stayed lying on his side. "I won't let you bed another without me there," he said. "We are maybe being a little stubborn on the subject."

"You are my One," Fili said. "I'm not sharing you, not anymore."

Kili nodded and moved up onto his knees, leaning in and kissing Fili gently. "You don't have to, not completely. Neither of us are exactly going to function very well with another person, not now. But, maybe."

"Maybe what?" Fili asked warily. He eyed Kili, leaning away from him.

"We pick a lady neither of us mind," Kili said. "Probably two, best to get both out of the way at once, and have them take something to make sure they will catch on the first try. Oin would help with that."

"No," Fili said.

"Yes," Kili said. "You fuck her and I fuck you. It doesn't even have to be about her, just us. You just need to come inside her."

"And you the same?" Fili asked with a tight smile. At Kili's nod he frowned. "No. No, Kili, I can't. Don't ask it of me."

Kili sat up and grabbed Fili's chin. "We have many years together, many of them, and many of them with the council. The fact they've left us alone for as long as they have--"

"Twenty years is not a long time," Fili argued.

"--is a minor miracle. I am not adverse to children, and us having them shuts them up nicely. One night of discomfort and our problems are solved."

"You claim one night," Fili said. "But you know better."

"The maids afterward?"

Fili nodded.

Kili smiled and kissed Fili. "I'd say let us find a bonded pair who wouldn't mind the honor--"

"They'd be our children, not theirs," Fili argued.

Kili kissed him again. "I love you possessive, Fi. It's thrilling."

Fili glanced down at his lap with an arched brow. "I can see that."

“Don’t be wicked,” Kili said with a smile. “Think about it. The honor of being the mothers of the heirs to the throne. They’d be honored and have their own rooms and be revered.”

“I don’t want to have to see them,” Fili said.

Kili laughed, nuzzling against Fili’s hair. “So possessive.”

“If we actually want to consider this, to do this…”

“Which I think we should.”

“Kili…”

“Don’t you want to have children with me, Fi?” Kili asked.

“That’s low.”

“That’s why you love me,” Kili said.

“Smug bastard,” Fili said.

“Oy, that’s mom you’re talking about,” Kili laughed. Fili rolled his eyes and pushed Kili down onto the bed to make him shut up.

:::

It took a decade of figuring out exactly what they were going to do and finding a pair of bonded maids who they could deal with. They spent time getting to know each other--Kili’s insistence--and found the maids to be a good match. Lairia enjoyed rides through the countryside with Fili, the two of them finding the quiet relaxing, and used it to get to know each other. Rumria, on the other hand, enjoyed music. While Kili would play the fiddle she would sing, the two of them creating beautiful music together.

Of their brief union came three children. Two from Lairia and Fili, one from Rumria and Kili. The children were celebrated throughout the land. The rulers of men and elves sent gifts and congratulations and the dwarves celebrated the births of their princesses and prince for three solid months.

"See?" Kili said, cuddling Fili's son Durmil close. "It has worked out well."

Fili was playing with his daughter Namil while Kili's daughter Camil slept peacefully nearby. Namil was clinging to her father's fingers with a tight grip, holding herself up by it. "Never let it be said that you ever have led us wrong, brother."

Kili snickered. "Stop placating me and play with your daughter, you brat."

Namil giggled and latched onto Fili's thumb and began to suck.


End file.
